


【拔杯】危险关系

by cupcup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 拔杯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcup/pseuds/cupcup
Summary: “威尔。”如同恶魔般的声音在身后响起，威尔下意识地收紧了紧握的拳头。他还是不愿相信，也不敢相信，这个他认定的朋友，他最好的心理医生居然就是那个他们寻找了多年的恶魔——那个每每大开杀戒却次次逃脱制裁的食人魔。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 22





	【拔杯】危险关系

“威尔。”  
如同恶魔般的声音在身后响起，威尔下意识地收紧了紧握的拳头。  
他还是不愿相信，也不敢相信，这个他认定的朋友，他最好的心理医生居然就是那个他们寻找了多年的恶魔——那个每每大开杀戒却次次逃脱制裁的食人魔。  
“是不是你?”  
威尔的声音有些颤抖但还是倔强的硬撑着向前靠近汉尼拔，他还是不相信。但要是事实就是如此呢？他又该怎么办？  
“威尔你在说什么，我不太能理解你的意思。”  
意识到他亲爱的小茶杯已经察觉到了他真正的秘密的汉尼拔微微扯了扯嘴角，这样的事情果然还是发生了啊～不过，他的小茶杯会怎么抉择呢？  
“那些人，那些卷宗上的人他妈的是不是你干的！”  
完全已经被医生给养到对他毫无戒备的威尔就这么轻而易举的说出了绝对会惹怒医生的话语，根本就没有意识到医生要是真的就是那个食人魔之后他该怎么办。  
“你说呢，威尔?”  
汉尼拔向威尔露出了一个他再熟悉不过的安抚式的笑容，毫无破绽的逼近了威尔。锋利的手术刀从暗袋滑到手中。  
“那个电话是不是你打的！”  
“是或不是重要吗，威尔?”  
被汉尼拔的态度给气到了的威尔骂骂咧咧的小声嘀咕了几句，心中那根紧绷的弦告诉他了那个他无论如何都不愿意接受的事实。  
是他，那个逍遥法外的食人魔就是他面前的这个风度翩翩的绅士般的心理医生汉尼拔·莱克特。  
“聪明并不总是一件好事，威尔。但是我喜欢你的聪明，它让你看起来更加可口。”  
“去你的更加可口，你他妈的是个变态吗，汉尼拔！”  
莫名其妙在危险对峙中被汉尼拔用语言调戏了的威尔更加暴躁了，汉尼拔这他妈什么毛病，没事说什么这么有歧义的话。大脑的疼痛让他昏昏沉沉的，感觉下一刻就能晕倒在地。Fucking brain ，这样下去完全就是给汉尼拔送菜。  
“威尔你要知道我也是一个男人，一个对你有非分之想的男人。你知不知道你自己现在的这副强撑的模样多能引起男人的征服欲?”  
三两下化解了威尔因为头疼而变得完全没有任何威胁性的攻击，汉尼拔从威尔的身后贴紧了他，手术刀抵在威尔的胃上缓缓移动。  
“I want to fuck and cry you, will .”  
恶魔的低语在耳畔响起，耳廓上传来的温湿触感这才让威尔真正意识到了汉尼拔那看似挖苦似得调情实际上并不是在开玩笑。这个男人，这个恶魔他是真的想要Fuck myself ，这简直就是上帝给他开的最大的玩笑！  
摇了摇昏昏沉沉的头，威尔动了动手指打算找到一个合适的机会反击。  
轻而易举就看出了威尔心思的汉尼拔微微扬了扬嘴角，不听话的孩子可是要接受惩罚的呐～  
随便从一旁扯来不知道原先是什么东西上的布料，汉尼拔一只手牢牢地抵着威尔的胃，另一只手灵活的绑住了威尔的两只手。  
还真是托大啊威尔，都已经虚弱成这个样子了都还要为了那虚假的正义来制裁他吗？既然他都已经送上门来了那么他也就只好不再故作矜持了。他想要尝尝威尔的味道已经很久了呢～既然舍不得就这样杀了他，那么关于另一种吃法他可是并不排斥呢～因为他是威尔，是他的小茶杯。再没有看到小茶杯为自己而碎裂的模样他怎么可能会放手?他自认为他汉尼拔·莱克特并不是什么愿意和别人分享猎物的人，更何况他对这个猎物确实也还存有性趣。  
“放开我你这个食人魔！我当初是因为什么才会觉得你是一个幽默风趣的绅士，是救我出苦海的向导！唔！你他妈的是不是有病啊混蛋，哈啊……放……放开我！”  
被人一把抓住了要害的威尔不自觉的瑟缩了一下，而这一下好巧不巧正好让他整个人都窝进了汉尼拔的怀里。如果忽视掉汉尼拔抵在他胃上的那把锋利的手术刀，威尔几乎都要相信自己和汉尼拔真的是一对而且还正在做什么奇奇怪怪的事情了。Fuck, this freak .  
威尔暗骂了一句下一刻便在汉尼拔恶意的挑弄下紧绷了身子，腿根都开始有点发软了。  
“will，你真该看看你自己现在的样子，多么像是在向人邀欢，不过这样的角色只有我一个人看得到，而且也只会有我一个人看到。”  
摩挲着威尔敏感的腰窝，汉尼拔极具性暗示的舔舐这威尔的耳廓，温柔的用牙齿研磨着威尔小巧可爱的耳垂。当然，在这极尽荒唐的欢好的前奏中汉尼拔也仍然没有丝毫放松，抵在威尔胃上的手术刀更加贴近。  
就这样一路架着威尔向前，汉尼拔的手早已伸进了威尔的衣摆里玩弄着威尔的那处。而时时刻刻被提醒着有个变态正把刀架在自己胃上的威尔一边粗喘着一边提心吊胆，他在和理智和欲望的边缘里挣扎。这个该死的混蛋，平时他怎么就没看出来他居然会这样……  
“放……放开我！嗯啊～不……不要那么用力，会……会坏掉，哈嗯……的啊！”  
丝毫没有理会威尔的反抗，汉尼拔掐着小小威尔的手恶意的收紧。强烈的刺激下威尔的声音里甚至带上了点哭腔，长期没有得到过疏解的小小威尔在男人粗暴的对待下居然反叛了身体主人的意志而高高挺立，讨好的在汉尼拔的手中跳动着。  
“你看看你自己，你的身体在向我求欢，荷尔蒙分泌过多的折磨是不是让你感觉很难受啊，我亲爱的小茶杯?”  
从抽屉里摸出来一副手铐的汉尼拔极为绅士的笑着，和看起来温柔的表象不同的则是他那粗暴将威尔拷起来的动作。  
彻底钳制住了威尔的汉尼拔这才终于移开了抵在威尔胃上的刀，刀锋贴着薄薄的衣料向下滑行，挑起衬衣的下摆贴在威尔密色的肌肤上来回的游移。  
冰凉的触感和它所代表的东西让威尔的神经时刻紧绷，但汉尼拔突然变温柔了的挑弄所带来的灼热感也在一刻不停的侵袭着他的大脑。  
该死的，这个混蛋是想要把他给逼疯。  
理智上的威险的远离和身体上对欲望的渴望想两只巨手一左一右拼命地撕扯着他，他明白，一旦他的理智下线那么他就会成为一个婊子，一个供人泄欲的只会索求的婊子！神他妈该死的汉尼拔！  
“你，你他妈的想要干什么？”  
被自己脑子里的想法给惊吓到了的威尔看着和他直接不过瞬息距离的汉尼拔一时间有些惶恐，他不会这样对他的吧？不会强迫他?  
“干什么？当然是，”被威尔惊恐的神情取悦到了的汉尼拔贴上了威尔，在威尔的直视下舔了舔威尔不自觉张开的诱人薄唇，“干你啊，我亲爱的小茶杯～”  
“不……不要，唔嗯～疼……”  
手术刀划开了威尔碍事的衣服，汉尼拔低笑着俯身舔了舔不小心被他给误伤到了的尺寸和颜色都异常可爱的小小威尔。  
十分顺手的把威尔绑成了一个两腿大张的姿势，汉尼拔理了理自己的领带放下了手中的手术刀。  
现在一场独属于他的盛宴即将要开始了，而他的威尔，不管语言上怎么拒绝，但他的身体上还是诚实的可爱呢～  
“我会让你求我操你的will，相信我我可以做到这点你说对吗will?”  
像是在进行一场精密的手术一样，汉尼拔用一种极为严谨的态度将润滑剂挤进了威尔还为开苞的柔嫩肉穴里，表情严肃的让人完全就看不出来这个绅士般的男人到底在实施什么样的暴行。  
未经开垦的柔嫩入口冷不经丁的被塞入了一大堆冰凉的液体，冰凉的刺激下威尔下意识的打了个寒噤。他，他该怎么办！？  
男人的手指粗暴的捅进花穴里，强烈的异物入侵感几乎要把威尔逼疯。  
用手指大开大合的操干着威尔的小穴，汉尼拔另一只手撑着脸欣赏威尔此刻流露出的淫靡光景。  
真是可爱。  
汉尼拔这样想着在威尔刚刚适应了手指的操干之时猛的抽出，换成了自己将醒未醒的巨龙。  
“哈啊～别……别这样！”  
抬高了威尔双腿的位置，汉尼拔不顾威尔的求饶狠狠地挺了进去，撕裂的穴壁漫处血水来，极尽淫靡。  
握紧了威尔的腰肢，汉尼拔几乎是把威尔订在了自己的巨龙上狠狠顶弄。  
“呼，啊嗯！不……不能弄那里！呜！”  
“为什么不能?这里可是你的前列腺呢，will，一个可以让你登上极乐的开关。所以，为什么不呢？我的小茶杯?”  
狠狠碾压过威尔敏感点的汉尼拔衣衫整齐，就只露出了那出处来暴力的开发着威尔的身体。  
“停……哈啊～停下……”  
“你觉得可能吗我亲爱的will?让一个男人离开他心仪已久的处女地?”  
“我他妈才不是你的鸡巴套子，放我下来，你这个变态，啊呜！嗯……”  
“我说过了的，不听话的孩子需要得到惩罚，威尔，你现在就很不听话呢～”  
沉下腰，汉尼拔狠狠地顶弄着威尔的前列腺，满意的看着威尔在自己的身下被操的失神，用他那双含着泪的眼睛无辜的看着他。  
“Will you look like a lost lamb .”  
-END-


End file.
